


When Flowers Die

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After his refusal to work with the Dark Lord, Draco's sight was devastated by Narcissa. What will happen to the blind boy when the new school year starts? Why, romance and drama, of course. HarryDraco, unrequited BlaiseDraco, and LuciusSeverus.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, you all know that J.K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I claim nothing but the insanely stupid plot.

**Author Notes:** Hello again, dear readers! I know that my stories suck, and since you took your time to read them, I really appreciate that. This plot bunny jumped into my head a long time ago, but I never had the patient to put it down on paper… eh… type it into the computer. ;;

I’d love to read a good critique, so please review!

**Warning:** This story is SLASH. If pure, unconditional love between two boys offends you, then leave. Hit the “back” button gently and find another fic to read. Remember, I did warn you. Don’t flame me with your homophobic comments.

There won’t be any graphic sex, sorry to disappoint smut-lovers.

This fic is EXTREMELY cliché and sappy. Heh. Lots of tears, blood (in later chapters), and corny lines. You’ve been warned.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, unrequited Blaise/Draco, Lucius/Severus, and some other unimportant het pairings.

  
**When Flowers Die**

_Chapter One_

A Harry/Draco love story.

June was blessed by the sun.

In Wiltshire, England, June was the sunniest month of the year. The sun blessed June with its warmth; not a wisp of clouds would be seen in the clear, azure sky, everyone would frolic around happily; oh yes, just a typical day in June.

Not today, however. The sky was crying for some unseen, unknown tragedy, pouring down its endless supply of tears upon the Earth. He could smell the beloved smell of wet soil now, fragranced and earthly, an amazingly refreshing smell that no artificial perfumes could imitate.

Long strands of silvery blond hair fell down to his shoulders, brushed gently against his alabaster skin; he tucked them behind his ears absently, silver eyes still locked to the falling sheen of rain outside the tall, majestic window. His skin was sickly pale as if he hadn’t seen the sun in years, his face thin and aristocratic. A dreamy sigh escaped his lips as a soft smile graced his features.

The comfortable silence of the room was broken by a quiet creak of the door. It was opened for a woman clad in expensive robes the color of the sky. Jewels adorned her flawless figure, her hair, slightly darker than her youthful son, was put up in an extravagant style. Her rosy mouth was smiling, but her blue eyes were as cold as blocks of ice.

“Draco?” she tentatively asked. The boy looked up; his face was cleared of all emotions. His silver eyes sparked with hatred for a short-lived moment, then dulled to a slate gray color.

“Yes, Narcissa?” he said in a drawling tone. “What do you want?”

The woman’s face hardened, “Is that any way to talk to your mother? You will learn to respect me, Draco,” she said threateningly.

Draco looked away, “Yes, mother. I apologize for my impertinent words.”

“That was much better, wasn’t it?” She paused and clapped her hands together childishly. “Now, Draco, I have everything ready for your birthday!” Narcissa said in her sweet, lovely way. “Are you not excited for the day where you will wear the Dark Mark proudly on your wrist?” Admiringly, she said, “The Dark Lord would give you the ultimate birthday present: power. Isn’t it nice of him, Draco?”

He shuddered at the last line. Nice? “I will not join the Dark Lord,” Draco muttered. “I will not kiss his robe, or lick his boots like father did.”

Narcissa scowled, “What are you talking about, Draco? It is an honor to serve in the His army. Imagine the glory when we will rule the world by His side. The Malfoys have always been loyal to His cause, and you shall not be an exception.”

“I told you, mother, I will not join the Dark Lord!” said Draco determinedly.

“You are a disgrace to the Malfoys name.” Narcissa’s eyes flashed angrily. “You can either serve the Dark Lord, or die a painful, painful death.” She smirked and raised her wand, “Well, my son?”

“No,” Draco spat.

Narcissa sneered. With her wand pointed between Draco’s eyes, she vehemently whispered, _“Sepelio Oculus!”_

Draco screamed. His body convulsed violently, his hands were clawing at his eyes as if he wanted to pluck them out. Pain like he’d never known overcame him. It wasn’t like the usual pain of the Cruciatus curse, which Draco was accustomed to, thanks to his father; it was mostly centered on his face, and particularly his eyes. He screamed until his throat was raw, and finally, when the pain became unbearable, he collapsed, hitting his cranium against the solid marble floor. Blood poured out from the back of his head, formed a small puddle around him.

Narcissa, meanwhile, coolly looked at the stilled form of her son. She shook her pretty head and after casting a strange series of hexes upon the barely breathing body, left the room. Her footsteps faded slowly until silence descended once more.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Severus Snape was bored.

This was an uncommon feeling for the man, for his life was constantly laced with fear, anger, depression, and sometime, love. And he, of course, being the manly man that he is, could face all of those dangerous emotions, but boredom? No, no way. He could not handle boredom.

You see, Severus was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Shocking, isn’t it?

Severus sighed. He had been summoned to Malfoys Manor, “By order of the Dark Lord,” to quote Narcissa. He doubted that, as the Dark Lord rarely went to Malfoys Manor, but he would never pass up a chance to see Draco, his beloved godson.

He had waited in the Malfoys’ guestroom for over an hour now. With uninterested eyes, he glanced around the room. Everything was the same as it was the last time he’d been here. He and Lucius were… the best of friends, in a manner of speaking, until Lucius disappeared, that is.

Lucius was gone without a trace after he broke out of Azkaban. Not even the Dark Lord knew where he was, and that wasn’t an easy feat. Now, in the Death Eaters’ Inner Circle, Lucius had officially been declared a traitor, but the Outer Circle ignorantly thought that he was still their second-in-command.

It had been a long time since he and Lucius have had a decent conversation with each other. Everything changed between them after they graduated from Hogwarts. Lucius didn’t smile as freely as before, his movements no longer boyish and playful, but calculated. His tinkling laughter was lost forever when the veil of darkness embraced them both, turning Lucius into nothing more than an animated doll.

Draco was the mirror image of his father; perhaps that was the reason why Severus loved his godson so much. With his angelic looks, Draco could have pass for a figure in Renaissance paintings. Lucius, however, was tall and finely toned; his flawless body would make the god Apollo green with envy. Severus used to love to run his hands through Lucius’ waist-length hair. It was breathtaking, his hair, a waterfall of golden silk threads. And his eyes, pools of liquid mercury…

A crisp knock on the door brought Severus out of his reverie. Narcissa’s sickeningly sweet voice chirped, “Severus! How do you do?”

Her customary smile was in place, eyelashes fluttered girlishly. She seemed not a day over twenty-five, he thought, despite the fact that her son was about to turn sixteen in a few days.

He hated this woman! She was the cause of Severus’ misery; the reason why Lucius joined the Dark Lord. She apathetically stole Lucius away from Severus’ side with her villainous Veela power, and there she was, speaking to Severus as if she had the rights!

He gave her one of his infamous scowl, and asked rather impatiently, “Just say what you want, Narcissa. I have no time for pleasantries. Unlike someone, I have more important things to see to.”

“Always the peeved Potions Master, aren’t you, Severus?” Narcissa giggled. “You are so much fun to toy with.” Her playful demeanor suddenly disappeared, “But anyway, I need you to do me a favor.”

Severus warily asked, “What kind of favor, Narcissa? And before you ask, no, I will not brew you a love potion.”

Narcissa smirked, “Why would I need a love potion, Severus? No, what I am about to ask you is much more simple. I need some slow-working poisons… for a certain godson of yours…”

Fear gripped Severus’ heart. “Draco? Why, Narcissa?” His wand hand was shaking dangerously beneath his long robe.

“He refused to take the Dark Mark!” Narcissa screeched. “He is the Heir of the Malfoys, and the Malfoys have always been a supporter of our Lord. No son of mine shall be a blood traitor, Severus.” She sneered, “He is in his room right now, unconscious, I believe. I hope the curses didn’t kill him yet… I need some entertainment when my dear husband is away, yes?”

Rage consumed his entire mind, wiping away any reasonable thoughts. Draco. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ He shouted as Narcissa dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. With a disgusted look directed at the half-Veela, the Potions Master dashed out of the room to his godson’s chamber.

“Draco!” He whispered fearfully when he saw the boy lying in a pool of blood. He swept Draco’s bloody form up in his arm and frantically looked around the spacious chamber. After he spotted the lit fireplace, with some Floo powder in his hand, he stepped into the burning fire and shouted, “Hogwarts Infirmary!”

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

“The impact on his head may leave a slight concussion. I don’t think that it would make a significant difference on his current condition. His eyes, however,” Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly. “I can’t fix them, Severus. The curse was irreversible, as most Dark curses are. The nerves are completely ruined, and not even magic can fix that. I could only save the tear ducts, for the curse wasn’t meant to destroy them.”

“Does that mean he is blind… permanently?” Severus asked in a desperate tone.

“I’m afraid so. There will be light scarring in the pupils, but they won’t be really noticeable, unless one looks for it.” Pomfrey frowned as she looked at Draco’s profile. “He is way too thin, Severus… Severus?”

Severus stayed silent; his gaze was fixed on Draco. The blond boy lay peacefully on the bed, his moon-spun hair spread out on the soft pillow in exquisite waves. The enormous cover was pulled up to his chin, wrapped around him like a giant cocoon. Severus sat on a high-backed chair next to the bed, and took Draco’s pale, fragile hand into his own. _Your godson,_ his traitorous mind nagged at him, _you couldn’t even save your own godson, Snape. It’s your entire fault that he is blind; it’s your fault because you didn’t arrive sooner. It’s your fault!_

And with those self-loathing thoughts, Severus sat motionless with his eyes trained on the slumbering teenager.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

_Ah…_ Draco woke with a groan. His eyes throbbed painfully; they were covered by something… _a piece of cloth?_ Sleepily, he lifted a weak, trembling hand up to his face and touched the delicate material. It was dampen with some sort of potions, for the cloth smelled comfortingly of lavender. He couldn’t think, his exhausted mind swirled with incoherent thoughts, and the sweet smell hypnotized him, lured him into a world filled with wonder. Sleep, yes, sleep was good. He wanted to sleep and forget…

“Draco? Draco, are you awake?” A familiar voice from somewhere next to him asked worriedly.

Annoyed, he mumbled something unintelligibly, twisted around and buried his face into the big, fluffy pillow. He just wanted thisperson to leave him alone. He was tired and sleepy, and this bed was begging him to sleep, warm and comfortable as it is. Why, it’s much warmer than his king-sized bed at the Manor. That place was always cold. _Mmmmmm… the Manor…mother…_

Draco bolted up. He ripped at the gauze wrapped around his eyes, but someone’s hands were holding him back. They maneuvered him to a warm body; strong arms embraced him, circled around his waist. The hands were stroking his back now, and a silkily soothing voice murmured softly.

“It’s okay, Draco. You’re safe now.”

“Se… Severus?” His voice was weak and raspy from all the screaming he did earlier. “They hurt, Severus, my eyes hurt. She did something to them. My mother, she…”

“Shh… She won’t hurt you anymore, Draco. You’re at Hogwarts, she can’t get pass the wards, don’t worry.” Severus rubbed Draco’s shaking shoulders. His once proud, confident godson was sobbing pathetically in his arms. _That woman will pay for this,_ he thought heatedly.

Draco gasped. “My eyes, what about my eyes? Are they…?” A horrible cough cut him off, his lithe form quivered pitifully. Had he not grabbed the Potions Master’s robe, he would have fallen over.

Severus tightened his arms; he pressed Draco’s face against his chest, and rocked the fifteenth years old boy as he would an infant. “She destroyed them, Draco. All of the nerves were burned with that curse. Madam Pomfrey couldn’t save them, I’m sorry.” He reached out to the bedside table and picked up a flask filled with amethyst-colored fluid. “Here, drink this. It will dull the pain in your eyes.”

Tenderly, he lifted Draco’s face up and put the flask between his chapped lips. Draco drank greedily. When he was done, Severus wiped a few spilled drops of potion on his protégé’s chin.

“You should go back to sleep,” he dropped a kiss on Draco’s soft blond hair. “You must be exhausted, Draco. Draco?”

He smiled vaguely. Draco’s head was tucked neatly between the crook of Severus’ neck, his breathing was even, and soft snores were coming from him. Carefully, as to not wake the sleeping boy, he slipped off the bed and covered the boy with a blanket. “Sweet dreams, my Dragon,” he said, and kissed Draco’s forehead one last time before he went out the Infirmary’s door.

End of Chapter One

**A/N:** Didn’t I tell you that it was extremely mushy and cliché? o

No, this will not be a Severus/Draco story. Severus is just a father figure to Draco, and I think he would show affections to people he loves. He will still be a snarky bastard to everyone else.

Narcissa is a very good actress. She can fake any emotions, and people will believe her, mostly because she is a part Veela. You might have noticed that she reacts very differently to different situations. Narcissa is a woman who knows what she wants, and she does whatever it takes to get it.

Please review. It doesn’t have to be a whole essay on my horrid story, just tell me what you think. “I like it,” or “It sucks!” will do.

Also, this fic was posted on fanfiction.net and fictionalley.org under the name Serpentine de Lioncourt, and foreverfandom.net under Serpentine.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: So, I’m J.K. Rowling. I own Harry Potter and everything, whoot! –coughs- No, not really. I’m just a freshman in high school with nothing better to do than writing fan fiction, please don’t sue.

Author Notes: ‘Ello, readers. Serpentine is back again with another chapter. She is very sorry for the lack of update, as she is a lazy pig. Her plot bunny died because Shadoe licked it, but Shadoe revived said plot bunny again.

This chapter will be tinged with (attempted) humor to lighten the mood. Enjoy.

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, by the way.

I twisted the plot of the story a bit from how I was going to write it. The ‘Lucius is a psychopath’ thing just jumped out, I didn’t plan it or anything. Blame the newly resurrected plot bunny.

Nothing really happened in this chapter, it’s more of a transitional thing. Sorry…

Warning: Graphic abuse, slash, AU, OOC-ness, insanity, sappy-ness, etc.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, unrequited Blaise/Draco, Severus/Lucius, and some other unimportant het pairings.

 

When Flowers Die

Chapter Two

A Harry/Draco love story.

 

_His hands were shackled to a stone wall; his clothes were torn off, leaving him naked and vulnerable to his predators. His thin body was decorated with purple bruises, and the gashes were weeping crimson blood. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel the sting from the various wounds. He was pleasantly numb. It felt like he was floating in the water, floating without a care in the world._

_Wearily, Draco tried to savor one of the few pain-free moments of his life. Why, he didn’t feel the pain that comes with each gulp of air anymore. He leaned to the side, pressing his cheek to the cool wall when he heard his father’s smooth voice spoke._

_“Hello, my son.” Lucius smirked, fondled a golden strand of hair between his fingers. “How long has it been since we last met, I wonder?”_

_“Fa… father,” gasped Draco. His eyes widen; he tried in vain to back up against the wall, bloody fingernails scratched furiously at the stony blocks. He groaned as the enchanted leather whip lashed out at his legs, all the pain came crashing down at once. “Father! Please, stop!” he cried, panting heavily._

_Lucius came closer, his long finger lifted Draco’s chin up. “Oh, but this is just the appetizer, my dearest. I want to hear you scream for me, just for me.” Maniacal laughter escaped his lips, his eyes sparked with madness. “Just for me,” he repeated the last part lovingly; his hand brushed gently against the boy’s bleeding cheek._

_He held a burning iron rod in his hand, twirling it around appreciatively. Without warning, he pushed the sizzling rod to Draco’s chest, causing the small boy’s body to tremble uncontrollably. Draco howled, his eyes scrunched up tightly, his hands curled into fists._

_“Crucio!” Lucius cackled. His eyes roamed hungrily at the writhing, screaming form. The blond hair of his son was so like his own, so pretty, even matted with blood like that. He kept the Cruciatus curse on for about five minutes, and when he finally took it off, Draco’s face was wet with glittering tears._

_“My poor dragon... tired already?” the older man cooed. He walked to the opposite wall, where all of the torture devices were placed. A particularly sharp-looking dagger caught his attention; he grinned, the grin of an insane man, and took the dagger over to where his son was shackled._

_Almost lazily, he carved the Malfoy crest into the pale skin of his son, all the while muttered about how beautiful Draco was with blood seeping out of him. The younger blonde moaned softly, and let out one final piercing scream as Lucius brutally plunged the dagger into his shoulder._

_“There, there,” said Lucius, the crazed glint was in his eyes still. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? You bleed so prettily, Draco, I just can’t get enough of it.”_

_With unusual kindness, Lucius relieved Draco of his chains. He embraced the bloody boy with the manner of an affectionate parent, and kissed the bleeding wounds tenderly. “You know that I do this because I love you, right, Draco?” He traced the burn on his son’s chest with the tip of his finger. “Mine,” he murmured. “My dearest son, my dragon, my heir. No one will ever hurt you, Draco, I promise. You’re mine.”_

_“Father…” Draco whispered weakly. He felt Lucius’ hand smoothed his hair and velvety lips on his forehead._

_“Sleep now, precious.” He was being carried, his head lolling about Lucius’ shoulder. A black cloak was draped around him, engulfed him in its silky softness, and as the darkness took over, he faintly heard his father’s tinkling laughter._  
“It’s time for you to take your potions, Draco.” Madam Pomfrey placed a silver tray full of potions of different colors on the bedside table. “You are feeling better, I hope?” After peering at his face anxiously, she quickly helped him up and fluffed his already fluffy pillow. “You certain are looking better than when you first got here, what with the blood all over your hair and such,” she rambled on. “Here, drink this first,” she pushed an azure-colored flask of potion into his shaking hands. “It’s for the burn around your eyes.”

Draco was in a daze. His dream was plagued with memories from the past, with his father’s painful whip and his feathery kisses afterward. Subconsciously, he fingered the mark on his chest, feeling the raised flesh in the form of the Malfoy crest. What does it look like now? 

With trembling hands, he lifted the flask to his lips and swallowed the bitter potion in one gulp.

“Good boy. Now, drink this one,” said Madam Pomfrey, a bottle with scarlet potion in her hand. She kept on passing bottles to the blonde boy, until Draco had drunk all of the potions in the tray. Then, she began to remove the gauze around the boy’s eyes carefully, tsked to herself as she saw the angry burn. 

“Strange, this should be healing by now,” she muttered. With a flick of her wand, she summoned some clean fabric from her cabinet and dipped it in a bow of potion. She murmured another charm, and the new gauze automatically wrapped itself up just as the previous one, covering the ugly burn on Draco’s face. Merlin forbids if Draco knows how awful he looks right now. With his vanity, he would throw a fit, she thought wearily. And he would scream if he saw himself yesterday. Poor child. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled ruefully, “So, you’re back here again, huh, Draco? You’re always such a docile patient. If only the other children would take their potions like you, my job would have been a lot easier.”

Draco gave her a small, timid smile. “I can’t say that it’s nice to be back, because it isn’t, what with the… circumstances being as they are.” He shifted uncomfortably. “But it’s nice to see… umm… hear you again, Madam Pomfrey.” Merlin knew how many times he’d been in this Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had taken a liking to him, her most frequent patient, and also the most compliant. It has its advantages.

“Such a polite and courteous boy you are,” she teased, her eyes sparkled at her favorite patient. “I will come back in an hour to give you your next dose of potions.” She banished the tray to her office and closed the curtain around Draco’s bed. “Professor Snape will be with you in a moment. Try to rest, Draco, and don’t overexcite yourself, mind you.” 

As the matron walked away, Draco leaned heavily against the giant pillow behind him. Those potions were the vilest things that he’d ever tasted. Really, one would think that his godfather would concoct something better tasting, talented as he was.

The blonde sighed heavily. He longed to see the daylight again, even if only for a short while. Curse Narcissa and her sadistic ways, he thought. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel as upset as he should have. He was blinded, for Merlin’s sake. He should have threw a tantrum and break all things in his wake by now. Madam Pomfrey must have mixed a Calming Draught into one of the potions, he realized belatedly, mentally hitting himself for being unobservant.

Gingerly, he prodded at the bandage, wincing slightly as a wave of pain passed through. A slightly calloused hand grabbed his, and the voice that was the very symbol of comfort rang in his ear.

”What are you doing, Draco? Do you enjoy the pain?” Severus’ voice was stern. He sat down at the end of the bed, eyes staring intently at his reclining godson. “How are you feeling, Draco?” his voice softened. 

“I’m fine; you don’t have to worry about me. Madam Pomfrey did her job well.” Draco fumbled around for his godfather’s hand, and clasped it tightly. He sat up on the bed, leaned forward, and gently brushed Severus’ shoulder. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Severus was touched, he really was. “Of course not, Draco. I stunned her, and I carried you here through the Floo. Your mother…” he whispered as realization hit, fear filled his next few words. “I left her alone in the Manor. She would probably be with Bellatrix at the Dark Lord’s Manor right now.” He shamefully lowered his head. “I shouldn’t have forgotten that she was there. We could have sent her to Azkaban.”

Draco didn’t answer. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. For a long while, Severus just stared down at his and Draco’s interlacing hands. His skin seems vaguely yellowish compared to Draco’s snow-colored skin.

“Is it still raining outside?” Draco suddenly asked, curiosity laced his voice.

Severus moved slightly to the side to look out of the darkened window. “Yes. It’d been raining non-stop ever since this morning. Such strange weather we’re having this month.”

“I want to go out there,” Draco said, his voice soft. “I want to feel the rain against my skin.” He coughed again, his grip on Severus’ hand tightened. “Please, Severus, would you grant a boy his dying wish?” He coughed, as if to emphasize his point.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes; the blonde was just too melodramatic for his own good. “You’re not dying, Draco, so stop saying that,” he chuckled lightly. “You’re just sick from the after-effects of the curse, and you need to stay in bed.”

The young boy whined, “But Sev… I really, really want to go outside. Please? Just a short trip and I’ll stay in this bed for two whole weeks afterward if you want me to.” He turned his bandaged eyes toward the source of Severus’ voice, his lips trembled dramatically. “It might...” Another coughing fit, this time genuine, wracked his body. “It might make me feel better, I think. Nature has always been a part of me, Sev.”

Severus sighed. He didn’t want to give in, not really, but the constant whining of Draco was getting to his nerves. “Spoiled brat,” he muttered. “Oh, fine. Let’s get out of here before Madam Pomfrey comes back. If she starts to nag, you will have to take the blame for this.” He paused. “Can you stand?”

“I can try,” Draco replied happily, glad that he was finally getting his way. Just as his feet touched the ground, they slipped out from underneath him. “Sev?”

With another sigh, Severus gathered the boy into his arms. He weighed almost nothing, thin as he was. “You need to eat more, Draco,” he said. “And stop calling me Sev,” he added with a mock-annoyed tone. Draco just buried his face deeper into the folds of the dark haired man’s robes; a contented sigh escaped his lips.

Out into the wet earth they went, the lanterns on the walls lighted their path. Severus took Draco to the rose garden, the water-proof charm he cast on both of them kept them dry for the most part. He wasn’t the best when it comes to charms. After he settled Draco down onto one of the stone benches, he took off his cloak and wrapped his godson in it.

“Are you cold?” he asked, his voice etched with worry.

Draco shook his head slowly. He wandlessly took off the charm, exposing himself to the falling rain. His hair was dripping sparkly droplets of water, the newly changed gauze around his eyes was soaking wet. Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t be very happy about this, he thought vaguely. 

-End of Chapter Two-

 

Author Notes: Yup, our Lucius is definitely insane. –grins- But don’t you love him? He’s so adorable… -cuddles Lucius- And he loves Draco, really, he does. He just has a strange way of showing his affection. –coughs- -shifty eyes-

Lucius: I love you, Serpentine.

Me: I love you, too. Let’s go around hurting people, especially Narcissa!

Lucius: Okay!

And we walk off into the sunset together… heh. With a lot of leather whips. And chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

I know that Narcissa is a loving mother in canon, but this is my fic, so bear it with me, people. I don’t like her.

By the way, I am trying to make the characters as three-dimensional as possible. I know that I’m not doing a very good job at it, forgive me.

Read and review, please.


End file.
